The Stubborn King and The Queen of Many Talents
by Deep Wonderment
Summary: Peter has a cold. Lucy is in charge of taking care of the stubborn High King. Oneshot


**Title:** The Sick Stubborn King and The Queen of Many Talents  
**Author:** hiphopmarmalade  
**Prompt: **_Sick; sickness_ at LJ commmunity 12fics  
**Pairing:** Peter/Lucy  
**Rating:** G (K)  
**Warning(s):** sibling bonding cuteness.  
**Word Count: **1, 370  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Narnia. I never have and never will.  
**Summary: **Peter has a cold. Lucy is in charge of taking care of the stubborn High King.

* * *

Peter the Magnificent was confined to his chambers for the second day in a row. After a battle where he had defeated some of Jadis the White Witch's surviving army near a lake, he had fallen aforementioned lake. The result of this was that High King Peter had a dreadful cold. Peter hated being sick. He loathed it. He wanted to be out defeating or planning how to defeat the remnants of the evil army. The last thing he wanted was to be stuck in bed resting. How could he serve his country from here? He wished he hadn't decreed that his youngest sister's healing cordial could only be used in dire situations. If he hadn't had decided to conserve it he could be out and about as he liked at the moment. Peter was a grumpy king at the moment and after how he had treated his brother Edmund yesterday when he tried to take care of him, Peter doubted anyone would dare visit today. 

"Lucy if you wish- sneak a drop of your cordial in some tea and just cure him. What he doesn't know won't hurt him!" King Edmund the Just shouted after his younger sister as she left while ignoring the glare from his eldest sister Susan.

Lucy shook her head no and laughed. It wouldn't work. She knew that. Every day the ruling siblings would meet and discuss who would deal with what for the day. With Peter sick Susan made all the decisions, and Lucy knew this bothered Edmund. who was stuck doing what the Lucy usually did. She would deal with any problems of citizens of Narnia. Peter would deal with the Witch's army while Ed would make treaties and deal with the Foreigners who came to talk to the rules. Susan would help out where ever she was needed. Today Orieus, a trusted general of Peter's, was dealing with the army. Susan had a suitor visiting and Edmund had to meet with some beavers to discuss the placement of a new Damn and with some Dryads to discuss a festival they wished to have in a month. Lucy at the start of the meeting volunteered to keep an eye on Peter. Susan had said she could but if Peter got unbearable Lucy was to take over meeting with the Dryads and visit with the suitor and his entourage.

Lucy stopped by the kitchens and offered to take Peter's breakfast tray up. She knew that word was spreading that Peter was in a bad mood and this made people not want to deal with the upset king. If she was able to help the people in the castle while taking care of her brother she would. Lucy also visited the healers and took the medicine Peter would need for the day. She was great friends with them and knew they would trust her with making Peter better. Lucy spent a lot of her free time with them learning their ways because she found it fascinating and knew it would come in handy the way Edmund and Peter would rush off into battles. Stopping by her room to grab the bag she had prepared the night before with some things for her to do if Peter were to fall asleep, some books she thought he would like to read or have her read to him, and a couple of Narnia games Lucy headed to Peter's chambers.

Lucy peeked in to see if he was asleep and then knocked on the door frame. "I brought you your breakfast, Peter. Can I come in?"

"I still don't see why I couldn't have joined the rest of you for breakfast. I need to be out helping Narnia not stuck in here. I'm fine." Peter glared at her, trying to make her leave. He couldn't shout at her like he could Ed or Su because he hated seeing her scared or sad. He did know he could get away with a glare or two.

Lucy looked at her brother, who was awfully pale, trying to figure out how she could deal with this. Then she thought she may have figured out what the problem was.

"Peter," Lucy said looking him right in the eye. "I don't think there is any reason to be upset or ashamed that the only injury that you got during this battle was a cold. You did exactly what you set out to do and drove those dwarfs away. You protected Narnia and you are right they do need their High King." Peter looked like he wanted to interrupt raising her voice slightly she kept her gaze on him. "However they need you to be healthy so," Lucy said softening the tone of her of her voice "will you please allow me to come in, spend the day with you and help you get better? I've been studying healing with the healers and I'm pretty good at healing without the cordial if I do say so myself.

Peter smiled. Not because she was right and was able to read him- Lucy was just talented when it came to reading people. He smiled because she looked so eager and childlike just to try out something she learned. It was a side of her he hadn't seen since Aslan left a few months ago after the coronation. Then again he hadn't been able to spend a lot of time with just Lucy since that night. As her expression turned to the dreaded puppy face his heart melted. She knew that if she gave him that face he would give in.

"I guess so. But if I tell you to go get the healers because you're not doing a good enough job you better oblige." Peter said this with a teasing tone. He knew he wouldn't be calling the healers in.

"Okay" Lucy grinned and rushed into the room with his tray. Handing it to him she leaned down and kissed his temple. "Oh my you're burning up." Lucy was then off in a fury, placing a cold, wet, cloth on his head, and mixing up some medicines as he ate.

Peter watched her amused as she carefully measured and mixed looking at a recipe the healers had given her. Once Peter finished his meal Lucy gave him the medicine. He could already feel his fever start to go down.

"Would you like to play a game or read or something? We don't have to if you'd like to rest. I know how boring it can be stuck in bed so I brought some things." Lucy said grabbing the bag she had packed the night before.

Peter chuckled as he realized she had really thought of everything. "Lu, why didn't you start this yesterday? Edmund wasn't this prepared. He even refused to get the healers."

"I had to go see Mr. Tumnus. Susan wanted to know if Fireflower juice would work if it was slipped in tea or something. He has a book on it. It only works if it is taken alone. See, we had thought that it would just be better to break the rules and make you better without you knowing. But it wouldn't work. Edmund's job yesterday was to keep the healers away until I figured out the answer. But since it wouldn't work Susan decided that we had to heal the cold without it. I knew the healers and the staff wouldn't want to deal with a grumpy High King so I offered to take care of you because I know how to handle a grumpy older brother if his name is Peter." Lucy confessed.

"Am I really that bad? And no need to answer that by the way." Peter grinned at her and pulled her up on his bed next to him. "Why don't you read me a story for your punishment? I can deal with Ed and Su when I am better."

Lucy picked out a story and started to read. Peter settled back on his pillows as his youngest sister started with another one of her many talents- storytelling. Peter knew he would be better soon with Lucy's care and decided to enjoy the time he had with her.


End file.
